The Noise
by mdammar
Summary: Had to re-upload my story but yeah, I have a few more ideas with the help of friends so ill continue writing if people like it


I was searching online one day for a few games that I might want. I was still a Pokemon fan at the time and wanted to play a few Pokemon games. It made me feel like a real Pokemon trainer (as ridiculous as that sounds). That's when I came across Pokemon yellow at a very reasonable price. The guy said he had only played it a few times but needed the money so he was selling his old games. I told him I'd buy it.  
As soon as it came in the mail I went into my room and stuffed it in my cartridge. I started playing for awhile. It started out as any normal game would. I was huddled in my room for a few days with this game. I then came across Seafoam island. There I got to fight a Golbat. I never thought much of actually wanting a Golbat but I decided what the hell I'm open minded.

So I battled the Golbat which started out normally. It then used an attack called Screech. What was strange about it though it wasn't your normal sound wave though. It was literally ear splitting. As soon as it went off it emitted a high pitch irritating noise that was too much for me to handle.

I turned off my game thinking it must be a glitch. I turned it back on a few seconds later and went to my last save point. I challenged Golbat to a battle again. It made the same ear splitting sound with screech. I couldn't take it anymore and turned it off.

After a few days of breaking from the game due to paranoia I decided to turn the game on again. Instead the usual logo a Golbat popped on the screen.

The text said: "GOLBAT uses SCREECH."

It emitted that same earsplitting noise it did before. I tried to turn it off but it wouldn't stop. It had finally stopped of it's own accord. At this point I wondered who did this to this game?

I went to school normally. I was eating lunch with a few of my friends. All of a sudden I heard it. That ear splitting noise emitting in my head. I seemed to be the only one that heard it. It was starting to hurt my ears so I ran out of the cafeteria covering my ears. It stopped when I got to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror wondering if I was going insane.

This happened over the next few days at random places. I wanted to put an end to this. When I got home I laid on my bed trying to figure out what to do about this. I looked at the game intently. Would smashing it to bits solve it? I put the thought aside as I took a nap.

I had a very vivid dream. Golbat popped into my head. The Pokemon text popped up saying GOLBAT used SCREECH. I was awoken by that ear splitting screech again. It was more powerful than ever. I wanted to end it. I did whatever I could: drowning it out with music, making as much noise as I could (my parents weren't home at the time so yeah), anything to stop this irritating screech.

It then stopped. I looked at my game and turned it on. It went to my last save point and I met up with Golbat again.

I yelled at it, "GO AWAY WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Golbat then said, "I won't stop...you trainers make me sick...you always think you can have us fight for your amusement...we are not circus animals...I won't stop...until you die...once you die...the pain will stop."

Golbat then emitted another screech. I wanted it to stop. I was too proud to consider suicide as my only true option out of this. No way I was way too strong for that. So I took out a hammer and went to my room with it. As I got closer to the game the screech got higher and higher pitched. If it didn't stop my ears would explode. Was he actually trying to kill me? I felt my ears bleed.

So with all my might I used the hammer to smash my Gameboy. It stopped and I fainted from exhaustion. When I woke up I hear no more noise. I thank god for this. I then heard a sound effect coming from my Gameboy. Golbat was there on the screen frozen.

The text on it read: "I"ll be back..."

I smashed the game once and for all and threw it away. The game was ruined so I wondered what he meant. Could there be more copies like this out there? I hope there is not. Then again...I wouldn't put it past whoever did this to spread the torture...everywhere...


End file.
